Current tools for generating personalized structural documents—i.e., packages are often tedious, time consuming to use, provide limited design options and/or require graphic design expertise to utilize. In addition, current design tools are deficient when dealing with structural documents having a run length of one where the geometry of the structural document changes for each instantiation. For example, some tools require a user to specify the size and location of each individual photograph by dragging and dropping the photograph to the desired location on a structural document. Other tools are more sophisticated, but require graphic design expertise to use.